Love, Lies, And Deceit (Outsiders Fanfic)
by numberonemusicluver
Summary: I never had a family...except for him. But, of course, he left me, leaving not a trace behind, just disappearing into the night. I haven't seen him since...until now. Now were all like one huge family, the gang , I mean. Only I've got a problem, I've developed feeling for some of the gang, and I think they have for me to. Just when I thought things couldn't get more complicated.
1. Fate

The wind blew fiercely and the girls hair became a mess of waves. She groaned as she sprinted down the corner of 63rd street , bumping into crowds of besumed people who were giving her looks of disgust. It wasn't her fault she was hungry it was just a piece of bread, they would get over it they didn't need to call the cops!

That's exactly why Kara Winston was running so fast at such an early hour of the morning. Of course none of this would have happened if he didn't abandon her. She though bitterly as she continued running . Of course aunt Patricia and uncle Jim were no piece of pie but with Dallas there everything was better but then he just had to leave without telling me anything.

They had mistreated Kara and blamed her for all of their problems, finally she just left she couldn't take it any more. And that's how she got there on the streets on New York stealing food for survival. Kara was so deeply immersed in her thoughts she didn't even notice that she had stopped running and she soon felt the cold clammy feeling of hand cuffs clutching her wrist holding her captive. She tried to move out of their iron clad grasp but it was no use she soon turned and saw the cold reluctant gaze of the beaming police officer. They had finally got her , what was she to do now ?

Kara's pov  
Wonderful another social worker like I hadn't seen enough of them over the years here was another one again trying to help me. The woman this time looked serious as she looked over my file report and made a tsking noise. "Well, it seems to me like you were living with your aunt an uncle is that right?" She paused dramatically as she adjusted the glasses on her face. All I could think was , oh joy this one is crazy to. So I just said, " yes mam"! Her gaze at me seemed to soften. " we'll at least you were taught your manners last girl I had just spit in my face". She said as she made a slightly disturbed face.

A couple hours passed after that and all that time she just kept looking over my case file. I began to fidget nervously constantly wondering weither she was going to make me go back to my aunt and uncles house or send me to some foster home. I shuddered at both of these thoughts, finally the social worker looked up at me in an inquiring matter and started to study me. Then all of a sudden she started talking again and looked suspiciously excited. " I have such a good idea"! She squeaked in a voice full of three octaves higher than usual. " I'll send you to live with the curtises"!

I guess I had a confused look on my face because as soon as I opened my mouth to speak she cut me of. " The curtises are a very nice family of boys, tragic really they have no parents, died in a car crash, Darry the oldest one is about twenty ".she said smiling at me. All I could think of was what a strange situation this was, a foster home with all boys. Usually they would stick you with some old couple that would constantly tell you how adorable you were and pinch your cheeks. As I mulled over my thought she kept talking and making these really Wierd hand gestures suddenly through my thought I made out a name I didn't want to hear again.

"Dallas"? I asked stuppedly as my voice shook. " yes , he is your brother after all ,the curtises are more suitable to live with, but you'll see him don't you worry! And of course you'll attend Tulsa high school and get a proper education "! She said with a smile on her face and a glazed look in her eyes. I slumped in my seat thinking , oh joy this day couldn't get any better! The last thing I heard the social worker say before I dozed off was something about them sending someone to the curtises to tell them about me and my arrival. But , how does that concern me? I thought in a tired, dazed, stupor. Little did I know , it would affect me alot.

A usual day at the curtsies house

Pony boy pov  
As i woke up with a start I began to recall the events of yestarday evening and nervously brushed my fingers through my hair.

Flashback  
Dally was running down the street he had just stolen cash from a store the cops were after him they almost pulled the trigger! But , at the last moment a social worker van pulled into the road stopped, people came out and ran full speed toward the police and dally. They talked in hushed tones to the police, Darry and dally. At one moment I saw Dallys face become awfully pale, but it soon subsided. And he returned to his usual cold demeanor.

In the end of the conversation dally handed the money to the police reluctantly. Soon after that, Dally and Darry came over and explained to us what had happened. Dally has a sister, and she is coming to live with us! Although dally looks quite nervous about it.  
End of flashback  
I shook my hair and began to get up then I suddenly remembered that Johnny was dead I sat back down on the bed and choked back a sob . Why did he have to go and die on me ? I suddenly felt sick to my stomach but knew I had to be strong because soon Kara was coming and I had to show her that we were good people, and not to misbehave to much


	2. meeting the Curtises

**Hey guys thank you so much for reading u all r soooo amazing 3 okay but pleaaaaassse review cause then i will definetly write more love u guys :)**

Kara's pov

The car ride to the curtsies is very long and boring and the social worker is still talking , I swear it never stops! Well, the lady gave me some of her old daughters clothes all I can say is that I look like a freakin soc. Not that I'm not grateful though she gave me alot of clothing , she seems to really like me, I have no clue why. So, I decided to listen to her talking I might as well she's been so nice to me. " Darry's the oldest , I think you'll like him , I know I sure like him". Oh dear god, she's getting that look in her eyes , I need to ask something anything! " are there any others"? I asked in an innocent tone, then mentally slapped myself, of course there were. But she took no notice and just kept droning on. " Then there's soda pop Curtis , but people just call him soda, he can get any girl he wants "! She sighed and looked pretty desperate again. It was pretty funny seeing a lady fawning over boys half her age. " Oh and there's pony boy he's about 14 and last year got in some trouble but its all okay now". " But, please don't be a pain to them they just lost someone dear to them." She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Alright, I promise". I said this should be fun having to act perfect with people I don't even know! Soon the car lurched to a stop and I looked wide eyed upon my new home.

Pony boy pov  
I had just come down stairs wearing some if my nicest clothes while soda was making a multi colored cake. Darry wasn't home yet but I doubt he'd approve! Suddenly we heard a car lurch to a stop outside of our house. I took a huge intake of air because I was pretty sure I was about to meet Dallys sister.  
Kara's pov  
I took a huge breath of air as I eyed the shabby little house in front of me. So, this was were I was going to live from now on , not that I wasn't grateful I was! It was just that it was so small, I had no clue how three let alone four people all slept in this house. I ran a hand nervously through my dirty blond hair and smiled knowing, as shabby as this house was it seemed very nice and warm. Like how hot chocolate was on a cold winters day! I took a huge gulp of air and decided to be brave and just walk in. But then Mrs. Gumuck, which is the social worker , looked at me with troubled eyes and said. " I'm very sorry dear but I just got a call about another one of my cases do you mind going in by yourself?" This was the woman who gave me a home, clothing, and has been treating me as her own daughter . Even though I'm very afraid of meeting my new family I decided not to be a burden much longer." Oh that's fine". I said plastering a fake smile in my face ." Thank you so much for being so nice for me". I confessed with a genuine smile on my face. The social worker had a heartbroken look on her face as she handed me my bags from the truck. Suddenly she hugged me and whispered " Just be safe okay there are a lot of things that happen in this town". Then she heisitated as If she wanted to say something else. Then she smiled at me and said a quick good bye. Before I even knew it the expensive car had zoomed off leaving an array of leaves floating through the air. I nervously chewed my lip and thought what if the didn't except me? Would they accept a girl who looked and was dressed like a soc?  
I took a deep breath and decided to just knock on the door , I mean that's not so hard right? I shakily took five huge steps to the door, took a gulp of air, and knocked. For a second I stood frozen thinking about all the worst possibilities that could happen. But the sudden jolt of the screen door made me jump . As I saw a man of about twenty something years old with dirty blond hair that was slightly tousled. He had huge muscles but didn't look menacing instead he had a kind glimmer in his brown eyes. " you must be Kara". He explained in a somewhat startled voice. I wondered what was he expecting me to be like? A part of my brain muttered, not a soc that's for sure. " come in ". He said in a kind but gruff voice. I slightly heisitated but followed him just the same. As I walked into the living room I saw four faces that had fake smiles strewn across them. I sighed, I hated when people pretended to be happy just for the cause of someone else. As soon as I walked into the room though I saw most of there eyes go wide in disbelief. Wonderful, I thought, great they're gaping at me to. Did I have something on my face? Then I realized that I was dressed like a soc. of course that was it. I realized I had been standing there with a probably dazed look so I decided to break the awkwardness. " hi im Kara Winston". I said with a genuine  
smile on my face which I didn't show a lot.  
Sodas pov  
Darry just walked into the living room with a girl with long dirty blond hair blue eyes and she was dressed like a...SOC! I never excepted dally Winston's sister of all people to be dressed like a soc. no one said anything, you could feel the tension in the air. She looked very confused for a minute then looked down at her clothes and a look of realization dawned on her face. Suddenly she said" hi I'm Kara Winston"! She had a huge smile on her face that reached her eyes. I decided to take the first move when suddenly two bit springs up from his seat walks over to Kara winks and says. "Well, hi I'm Keith Matthews but most people call me two bit ." He said pausing to take a bite of his chocolate cake. Which , yes he had carried with him, I sighed , suddenly twobit started to talk again. " wow I thought Dallys sister would be pretty but never this pretty". He said a faint blush covering his cheeks. Suddenly he jolted up. " wait i didn't say that out loud did I" he asked, now his face was cherry red. " let me tell you cake does funny things to you". He said while rubbing the back of his head. A melodious sound rang through the room , we all looked surprisingly at Kara who was in the floor holding her stomach and laughing. Then two bit started to laugh and there they were laughing on the floor like two idiots while we watched them with besumed looks on our faces. As soon as they were done Kara rubbed her eyes and smacked two bit in the arm jokingly. " two bit Matthews I haven't laughed so hard in so long, wow what a great impression I have made dressing like a soc and then practically mopping the floor". She laughed with mirth in her eyes. "Well the pleasure was all mine ". He said doing a Wierd bow. " after you". She snorted copying his exact movements.I looked at them and realized just how much they looked like a couple and felt jealousy boil up in my , what ? How could this be happening just a couple minutes ago I had still been heartbroken over sandy but then this girl came along and changed everything ! Sodas thoughts were all mumbled up he didn't know what to make of himself anymore. Little did he know , this was just the beginning.


	3. Dally's fight

**hey guys sorry this chapter is kinda short but its pretty intense3 well thanks for listening to my ramble here it is :)**

Kara  
As me and two bit were practically rolling around the floor while laughing might I add! I saw soda looking strangely ' great a hottie like soda thinks I'm an absolute psycho'! ' Wait what ! I thought soda was hot '? I absolutely froze ' what was going on with me I mean one moment I'm having fun with two bit and maybe even developing feelings for him'? ' WAIT WHAT'! 'When did this happen , I had never been boy crazy and now I was fawning over two boys'? 'CONCEAL IT'! Yelled my brain , but it was to late, the rosy blush was starting to grow on my cheeks making me look like a human tomato. Suddenly I spotted someone sitting on the couch avoiding my gaze sorrow was in there eyes then a flicker of resemblance crossed my mind. It couldn't be , but those icy blue eyes ."Dally"? I whispered.  
Dallys pov  
I can't even begin to tell you how much I wanted to punch two bit today, he was flirting with her my sister...MY SISTER! Hey would definitely get it later same as soda who was sneaking glances at her.'Oh no way in hell, he had gotten a girl pregnant no way no how'! I tried to catch his eye but noo he was to busy eyeing my sister. But now that wasn't my main concern I didn't want her to recognize me at least not here, not now. As her gaze landed on me I tried to hide my face, but my eyes, those two cold crystals in which I try to conceal all feeling in , revealed it. She looked at me , I could tell tears were welling up in her eyes" dally"? She asked in a whisper her voice shaking. "Look I can explain ". I said with remorse I'm my voice, getting up and walking over to her trying to put my hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away." Don't touch me , how dare you how dare you leave me there with them". She shuddered as she took a step back I could already see the hate in her eyes and the tears threatening to fall. Did I really cause all this? I couldn't let myself cry. No way, no how. I took a step toward her real emotions finally finding their way through my cold hard exterior, I couldn't mask then anymore."Kara I...". "No just leave me alone"! She said while sobbing and running into the cold night. I crumbled to my knees and a tear made its way out of my way I didn't even care about my image . To think I caused all this pain to the person who I love the most, who means the world. Would I ever see her again?


	4. Superman to the rescue!

**sorry for spelling mistakes thanks for reading :)**

**Soda pov  
As Kara ran out the door I felt my heart beat frantically thump faster I had to go after her! But as soon as I stood up it seemed that two bit had the same idea we both glared at each other. "I'm going"! He growled." No it was my idea first"! I said indignantly , god I was such a child. " You barely know her, you haven't even talked to her"! He said as he smirked. That was it , I had had it and pushed it. Why didn't I realize what could be a meaningless argument turned into a full out fight. He then punched me, and I lunged at him this all happened In a matter of seconds. Before I realized what was happening we were rolling around on the floor all bloodied and bruised still suddenly the room became eerily quiet and we heard sobbing and immediately stopped fighting and looked up. DALLY WAS CRYING! When did that happen ?! He looked pale and was shaking no one was moving, breathing, we had never seen dally this heartbroken. Even when he broke up with girls he just brushed it of, we had never seen him like this before,broken. Before either me or two bit could say anything we were hauled up by superman who was externally red in the face. Oh no , I gulped that was never a good sign. He just stood there for a couple of seconds looking at us menacingly then shouted. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING"? We all tried to explain at the same time but Darry seemed to understand most of what we said. "Well your sure not looking for her now"! He said still mad . "But Darry". We both tried to say but were cut of by an angry Darry. " No but Darry's soda you go to your rooms and two bit". He paused for a second but then got an idea."No cake or Mickey vegetables and the news"! Darry said a smirk settled on his face. Two bits face turned white as a traumatic expression came upon his  
Face."no mickeeey"? He stuttered. "That's right"! Said Darry. "I think I'll be going home now "! Said two bit as he ran to the door but Darry grabbed him and pulled him back." Don't you remember your folks are outta town and your staying here"! Two bits face paled in remembrance and he plopped down and put a pillow over his head. As soon as he did this Darry pointed upstairs and gave me a stern look. I sighed and slowly walked up the stairs. As I lay in bed I couldn't get Kara's distressed face out of my mind and as I slowly drifted asleep I thought of me and Kara together. The only thing was no one had seen Steve sneak out of the old creaky house.**


	5. Ponyboys secret

**Hey guys 3 this chapter is dedicated to *Drumroll* Piper-Winchester 6348 love ya thanks for commenting sorry its kinda sort and there are probably spelling mistakes but hope you enjoy**

I slowly crept out of the old house,soda and two bit were fighting so no one noticed me slip out into the cold night air. As soon as I was outside the old rusty gate. I sprinted down the street looking at every alley way,curb , street, and just everywhere in general. Ten minutes had past, then thirty, I couldn't find her! I thought as I panted while holding on to a street light, sweat glistening on my forehead . Damn it,I looked everywhere! I thought angrily while slamming my fists against the hard,cold,unfriendly metal. Suddenly I heard sobbing and looked around the dimly lit street frantically trying to figure out where it was coming from. Duh the park I sprinted leaving huge clouds of dust behind me I didn't know what was keeping me going, an hour ago I was exhausted but now the adrenaline and the need to get her were taking over,it was intoxicating. As soon as I reached the park I saw a lonely figure cuddled up to a tree for warmth. I practically flung myself at her wrapping my arms around her while she softly sobbed into my Tshirt. Then looked up at me with wondering,red rimmed eyes I looked straight into her eyes put my arm around her as she nestled into me. "It's okay baby". I said as I rubbed her back wait ...I said that out loud my face turned bright red oh god I felt blush deeply coat my cheeks. But then I saw something that made my blood run cold, and my breath hitch in my throat a blue mustang that smelled like beer and smoke had just pulled up to the curb .  
Soon people began to get out of the car with their varsity jackets looking piss ass ,just what I needed now, there was no way I'd let them get her,who knows what they were thinking now. I stood up ,out of the corner of my eye I saw a glass bottle I picked it up, ready and armed. They were now approaching us, the five of them with drunken grins on their faces probably thinking of messing me up. Then one spotted Kara , apparently saw her clothes and tear stained face and assumed that she was a soc. He marched up to her and said."Hey baby was this greaser hurting ya just come with us we'll show you a good time". He also winked at her saucily which made my blood boil , I jumped in front of her with my bottle and growled."Leave her alone". And as he advanced I started waving the bottle around which ended up hitting him on his face leaving blood oozing out in a jagged line. "YOU BASTARD"! Screamed the now scarred blond soc! "Get him "! Screamed the one in the red god, I thought,while thinking about what had happened to pony boy and Johnny when this had happened. Johnny ...I shook this thought out of my head I was stronger than them! Or was I ?  
Pony boy pov  
As soda went up the stairs I scratched the back of my had made him act like this? He was usually the family counseler , the person you could look for in advice. I shrugged my shoulders and went to the kitchen and looked for chocolate cake , but, then decided to not risk two bit going crazy and stealing bit was sitting on the couch sulking eating carrots and was watching...THE BEATLES! They were my favorite ,although, I would never admit this to the gang cause it was considered wussy and socs listened to it. I practically sprinted to the couch and jumped on it sending the dazed two but sailing into the air with his bag of carrots looking quite weirded out and out of soon as he landed back on the couch he looked at me annoyingly and asked ."What the hell?" I didn't respond instead looked at the screen intently , I mean this barely ever happened ! Better seize the opportunity right? Two bit looked really worried at my expression slowly nudged me and asked ."Hey pony are you alright"? I let out a slow yes and focused on the figure on the bit out a hand on my shoulder and said."Look sorry for yelling at you it's just I'm really confused right now and slots in my mind". He looked pretty serious ,so, I gave him a pay on the shoulder and said."It's all good, I understand".He looked relieved and then turned to me hugged me,at which my eyes widened ,and said."Thanks bud". After this show of brotherly affection we watched tv until about two hours later when the program ended and I , with a contented smile leaned into the couch and saw that two bit was sleeping . I smiled when I saw that he had eaten all of his carrots, I got a blanket and draped it over him. What I noticed was that dally and Darry were gone searching for Kara,this late? Why hadn't they found her yet? Worry some thoughts began to fill my head. I couldn't let what happened to Johnny happen to her I ran out the door not hesitating to tell anyone were I was going. I had to find her ,it was not an option anymore .

WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? COMMENT AND FIND OUT! NO COMMENTS=NO UPDATES sorry guys but i kinda need some persuasion to continue writing


	6. Old Friend

**hey guys here it is the new chapter :) so thankful to all my readers :) enjoy**

Pony boy pov

I ran down the dark street ,and stopped with shaky hands when I heard a scream coming from the park.i sprinted there and saw Steve on the ground with blood oozing out of his head and Kara with a bottle in front of him with four socs in front of her."Move "!one demanded while casting a cold smirk to the shaky girl. But to my utter disbelief she stood still ,unmoving and one word was uttered from her lips as she stood taller smirk in place on her rosy lips."Never". "Why you little bitch "! Said one losing his temper ,slapping her across the face and sending her flying so she hit the cold asphalt. I ran panting my blood boiling,running completely on adrenaline and impulse I jumped on the back of the soc who hit her."YOU BASTARD "! I screamed in an unusually loud voice very unlike the pony boy from before, but who knows was I the same boy no man from before ? I slugged him across the face and jumped of him before he hit the ground out cold. The others looked astonished at me."Let's get put of here"! One shouted . The other one , with malice looked at me ,sneered, and said."Watch your back greaser,we'll get you ,unexpectedly ". He again tried to go near Kara but I stepped in front of him and growled as if defending my property. He backed away slowly with a smirk on his face as if planning ways to get me back. In a blink of an eye they were gone all that was left were specks of blood and ..oh god Steve Kara ! I rushed over to them Steve was now surrounded by a pool of blood ...oh god tears began to leak down my face please not like Johnny please god . I turned my head to look at Kara who looked extra pale and who had a ton of blood leaking from one arm. What were we going to do? Just as this frantic thought crossed my mind I heard an old truck swerve to the side,some cussing , and a familiar voice yell."Hey pony you alright"? I saw Tim Shepard standing by the side of the street leaning against his car, smoking a cigarette, pretty much just trying to look like a bad my state of mind barely standing at this point I mumbled"hospital "! As I felt must drop to the ground , then everything went dark.  
Tim pov  
I ran up to the boy just holding him up right before he hit the pavement. Stupid kid, I swear to god he attracts trouble,at this I smiled as he reminded me of myself. I looked around and what I thought were socs were actually...Steve! I ran up to him a pool of blood surrounded his head I shook him please god not again we couldn't lose anyone else . I kept shaking him as the tears poured out if my eyes, and believe me I'm not much of a cryer. Well finally I felt some movement and sighed in relief and silently thanked god for this miracle. Steve looked confused and then croaked out."I feel dizzy and I don't think I can get up"! In an airy sort of voice . I picked him up gently and slung pony boy over my shoulder. As soon as I put them into my truck I raced back and saw the unexplainable. It was KARA what was she doing here? Why wasn't she in New York? A million questions popped up in my mind but I just picked her up and gently put her down next to Steve and pony boy . I knew I needed to get to the hospital before it was to late...  
**How does he know Kara? Review and find out! **  
NO COMMENTS=NO UPDATES sorry guys but i kinda need some persuasion to continue writing


	7. hospital

**I AM SO SORRY I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN SOOOO LONG IVE BEEN SO BUSY WELL ANYWAYS THIS IS DEDICATED TO U READING THIS please comment and favorite I LOVE YOU ALL ENJOY :)**

Dallys pov  
I sat and flinched every time I heard that damn machine it was the only thing keeping her alive. I started to bawl and believe me dally Winston does not , never, for nothing, cry, because it's not tuff. But for once I decided to make an exception and cried away all my worries and regrets. How could I let this happen?

Oh I was going to kill whoever did this to her ! Soda and two bit wanted to visit but it was only family , superman of course argued with the nurses and doctors saying as her caretaker he should see her, was obliged to, deserved to, and had rights! Kara would have laughed like crazy at that. Kara...I thought as I look at the bruised and battered body of my little sister and vowed to myself and to her as I held her hand that I would protect her with my life from this day forward. Suddenly I felt a little shake, my eyes connected with icy blue ones almost identical to mine...KARA  
Soda pov  
Steve ... How did this happen? Please not like Johnny! Please god, I prayed as a couple of tears slipped down my face...NO ... I had to be strong for pony boy. Who was sitting next to Darry pale faced, with knuckles clenched, staring intently at the nurses and doctors, lip quivering.

Two bit had this bag of carrots on his lap but...wasn't eating! Mickey was even suing on tv but he was fully staring , spaced out at the patient sheet. Who was this and what had they done to two bit?

Suddenly, pony boy started to sob and yelled"why why does this always happen why do they hate us"? He managed out in a whisper. Darry went behind him and hugged him while crying and said."It's not your fault , we'll get them back I promise. " he carried pony boy back to the seats...broken...how were we going to fix things?

Then there was Tim Shepard who just annoyed the living hell out of me. Ignore him, ignore him for Kara...Kara... Please she has to be god I don't know what I would do without her. She had to be okay! There is no way that I would survive without her!


	8. The awakening

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! i've been so busy thank you for not abandoning this story well this chapter is dedicated to all people who comment / favorite thanks enjoy**  
Kara Pov

I felt a dull ache through my whole body and urged myself to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I heard crying and a shaky familiar voice plead, beg for me to get up. That's when I made up my mind , I had to open my eyes, no matter how much it hurt. I slowly Opened them and as the sun slowly infiltrated them I could make out a blurry figure.  
"Dally"?  
I mumbled out my voice raspy, I felt as if my throat was the Sahara desert.  
Dally looked up at me with a surprised, tear-stained face, he practically launched himself at me. He had me in a tight hug was crying and stroking my hair and whispering.  
"I'll never leave you again, never Kary beary".  
He called me my old nickname made tears well up in my eyes , I was finally wanted again, never to be abandoned again . I felt as if my heart was whole again, it was as if a huge piece was missing before.  
"Well then Dally Wally do you think it's possible that you could get me some water"?  
I asked with a pouting face, dally looked at me smiling then pushed my head down and exclaimed .  
"Only you squirt ruining the moment , and aren't there people in hospitals for that"?  
I looked at him funnily what was he on about? Just then a nurse walked past our room Dally whistled and said.  
"Eh you water please"!  
The nurse rolled her eyes and exclaimed.  
"Pig !"  
"What did I say"?  
Asked the confused mental five year old. I snorted .  
"What didn't you say"?  
Reluctantly the nurse came back with two cups if water. She gave one to me with a huge smile on her face.  
"Thank you "!  
I rasped out barely being able to talk. In about two seconds dally was drenched, I stifled my laugh.  
"That's for being a pig"!  
She gave him a stern look then glanced cheerily at me and said.  
"Get better".  
And walked out of the door. Let me tell you dally was beyond pissed.  
"I should sue ".  
He muttered while shaking his now wet hair like a dog.  
"Oh is someone afraid of a little water"?  
I said while pouring the rest of my cup of water on his head.  
"Oh it's on"!  
He said and started tickling me which let me tell you is a major weakness of mine . It was a sibling war and yes I did surrender. Not my fault, he bribed me with ice cream and then did a victory dance, my brother everyone. This led me to wonder... Where were the others?  
**NO COMMENTS/FAVORITES=NO UPDATES**


	9. we are one

HI SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG THIS CHAPTERS PRETTY CUTE SO ENJOY ... AND REMEMBER TO FAVORITE AND COMMENT THANKS :)

Pony boy pov

I opened my eyes to a bright light and fuzzy figures shouting words that were incoherent to me. I quickly jolted up and realized that I was still in the same medicine smelling chair that I had been since the very beginning of the night.

What time was it?

As I glanced at the clock my eyes widened it was one in the morning!

What had happened since the time I had been asleep?

I hazily , In a dream like state looked around the room and saw the unexplainable . Two bit the most cheerful , laid back person who I probably knew and my brother, soda pop who never yelled and was always smiling, were standing In tense postures near the registration desk.

The only thing that I could register in my bewildered state occurred in a matter of seconds. I heard a loud sound and saw soda pop fling his hands onto the desk and yell.

"why the hell can't we see her were practically family , I...I need to".

But, before he could even finish his sentence the secretary called the hospital security. And, before we knew it we were standing outside of the hospital the cold September air chilling to the bone.

"Nice going soda".

Said Two bit while looking desolately at the hospital.

"shut it two butt"!

Said soda through gritted teeth. "Why I outta"!

Said two bit while raising a fist. "Stop it"!

Roared Darry pushing them apart, two bit and soda looked confused for Darry rarely yelled but then remembered the events of the night. "Let's just go home ".

Said Darry as he picked me up.

He could probably already tell that I was practically falling of my feet from exhaustion.

As soon as we reached our old ramshackled home, our nerves were on edge from the events of the night. Darry made a pot of coffee for it was evident that we weren't getting any sleep . As a family we sat up and watched the sunrise with beautiful gold and orange hues . We may have not all be blood related but our gang was a family, we were one, if one of us got hurt we all experienced the pain. As i watched the sunrise i remembered , Nothing gold can stay...


	10. This is war!

I AM SO SORRY! BUT IM BACK AND WILL BE UPDATING FREQUENTLY ENJOY...  
Dally's pov  
As I saw my little sister laughing, smiling, something that usually never happened I felt a weird sense of peace come over me. Wait...what? I was not turning mushy now! But, just seeing my sister happy made me smile like hell. I made a content sigh and just marveled at this moment when everything is normal, no ones yelling at me, no ones after me.  
As soon as I relaxed the door opened with a loud crack and in stepped the nurse from before! My eyes narrowed , that was my favorite leather jacket how dare she spill water all over it as if it was something of no significance. Then and there I decided I was going to give her attitude whenever I saw her, payback for running my jacket. I smirked took out a cigarette, lit it up, and puffed some smoke into her face. She coughed and glared at me with beautiful green eyes that seemed endless.  
"You idiot do you understand how bad that is for your health, and for mine who do you think you are"?  
She asked as she took the cigarette from my mouth and put it out rashly. I gaped at her, who did she think she was ordering me around?  
"Do you understand girlie how long it took me to get that cigarette pack". I snarled at her , that was my last cancer stick!  
She gave me an exasperated look and smirked right back at me.  
"I don't care about your nicotine addiction there is no smoking in patients room got that"?  
Oh I wanted to kill her at this point but what she said next made me want to chuck something at that pretty little head of hers.  
"You have to leave , Kara needs her sleep".  
She said looking at my sister who was stifling giggles.  
"How do you know each other"?  
I looked at the two girls who looked like they were scheming against me!  
"Wow Dally you didn't realize that I might already have a friend or two in this little town what am I some kind of loner"?  
Asked my sister while sharing a giggle with her new friend, I stared bewildered at her , that little traitor.  
" Oh by the way this is Cassidy".  
She said pointing at the curly haired, brunette girl who had the brightest green eyes I had ever seen. If she hadn't been such a pain in my ass I might have actually been attracted to her. I thought as I gave her a look over, when she saw this her eyes narrowed again and she snarled.  
"Pig".  
And came over and hit me over the head.  
"Jesus women"!  
I yelled because of my now throbbing head.  
" Sorry pig boy but you need to leave now".  
Said Cassidy in a sickly sweet voice.  
I took my ruined jacket and left muttering from the room while I heard giggles following me out of the room, I was going to get her back, this...is...war!  
HOPE YOU LIKED IT :) TILL NEXT TIME ...


	11. The call

**hey guys sorry for not updating I completely didn't know what to write next but I figured it out so here it is sorry for the wait but believe me now that I know where this story is going I will update more frequently sorry about the wait well...enjoy!**  
Darry Pov  
We all waited anxiously for a phone call, a sign anything that would tell us that she was alright. Pony boy was trying to read a book called 'Wuthering Heights' that he had apparently wanted for a very long time, last week he had visited the library and to his delight found that it was there. He was raving about it when he returned home and continued talking about the damn book the whole week! Needless to say the whole gang was about ready knock him out cold just to stop these"rambles" . Two-bit suggested we put sleeping pills in his cake but I, of course, strongly disapproved of this idea. So, in the end, we put up with Pony's rambling about "the fantastic book" , by that point we all wanted to burn this "marvel" ,as Pony often called it.

Well, today Pony boy and his precious book were situated on the couch, he looked very captivated by his book. But, I noticed that for the last thirty minutes he had been reading the same page. His facial expression was very tense and focused but I could tell that he was on edge and extremely worried.

Two-bit, who was sitting right next to Pony, was watching Tv but as I began to examine our living room, I began to notice something strange. Two-bit was not watching Mickey...Two-bit was not watching Mickey! Thinking this made my head spin,then my eyes fell upon Soda pop. Now Soda was always smiling and at ease, but today he was the complete opposite. His shadow that was strewn across the floor paced rapidly back and forth like a pendulum. His eyes looked brooding and stormy, his expression was stern and calculating, every time he heard a sound he would look up as if expecting it to be her, but, would always be disappointed and continue to think and pace across the old, creaky floorboards. As I placed my hand against the wall trying to steady myself I began to think about how much this girl has effected our has been here for a day and she's got everyone tense and worried sick about her and Steve . It's like she was the missing puzzle piece in our family.

Suddenly a shrill rang was heard through the old, rickety, living room. I saw Pony boy throw his book in the air and fall off of the couch from surprise. Soda jumped at least a foot in the air, then smoothly caught one foot on the other, and fell flailing his arms. He somehow managed to catch onto the chord of an old kerosine lamp, then landed on the floor with a huge thump. The lamp was flipped off of the table and shattered into a million pieces on the hardwood floor. As, the lamp shattered Soda jumped up and landed on the couch trying to avoid getting hit by the shards of glass that where now hurtling though the air. Two-bit, who had a huge piece of uneaten chocolate cake, threw the cake into the air. It sailed across the room where,with a flop,it hit the ceiling and got stuck! The plate twirled in the air and then crashed to the ground, the shards mixed with those of that poor lamp destroyed by Soda.

I gave Two-Bit and Soda a meaningful glare as they both ran into the kitchen like little children trying to escape punishment. Suddenly, I remembered the phone call and sprinted to the phone dodging the glass the was scattered all over the floor, glimmering like a thousand diamonds. As I picked up the phone the voice on the other end startled and astounded me. Could it be?  
"Tiffany..."?

Dally Pov  
I shivered as I tugged my leather jacket closer to my skin, that damn women! Of all of the summer nights to get wet, it just had to be one at the end of summer when the ferocious cold winds started coming back to Tulsa! I cursed her name as I started to jog to the Curtises house.

As I flung open the door, almost ripping it off its hinges from anger, I felt something soft and mushy hit my head. When I looked up I saw a piece of chocolate cake sliding down my face, it stuck to my skin, and there were now chunks of cake in my hair. I growled and flung it to the floor, of course today of all days! I looked up to see Pony and Soda snickering, while Two-Bit sat on the couch with his face completely drained of color, I launched myself at him and yelled.  
"Two-Butt"!  
But I stopped completely when I saw the look on Darry's face as he hung up the telephone, I could tell something was bothering him , his face looked worried.  
"Everyone I've got some news...".

Reviews:

Amber: haha thanks and don't worry it's not even close to being over :)  
**hey guys so what do you think? Let me know down below :) and thank you so much for the 4 followers love ya guys 3**


	12. Don't Leave Me

**helloooo well I felt like writing so here you guys go plus lots of people favorited so I decided to update thank the favorites...thanks...enjoy 3**  
Darry's Pov  
How could I tell them? Was she really going to be here? She had done something unforgivable last time she was here...Soda was happy...but then she came and ruined everything. I took in a deep breath of air as I stared at the expecting faces of my family. Did I really have to tell them? Finally after a couple seconds of awkward silence I opened my mouth to at last deliver the dreadful news...

Back at the hospital...Steve's Pov  
I opened my eyes to see the glare of a fluorescent lamp,what had happened? Where was I? Kara...I sat up rapidly and groaned, when I felt a deep pain in my head accompanied with a throbbing headache. I looked around madly, where was Kara? I needed to find her, what if it was to late..? No it can't be! My brain argued with itself for about fifteen minutes before I realized, I could just get up and look for her! But, that wasn't a smart idea, for as soon as I tried to get up I realized there were millions of tubes attached to me. I stared anxiously at my arm...what the hell?

That's when it started, the pounding headache, the lightness in my head, I started to hear faint yelling that sounded miles away from me, and blurry figures that were running around my room. Minute by minute everything was getting darker and blurrier. "Kara". I muttered with a raspy voice before everything went dark.

Kara Pov  
I was restless, I couldn't sleep even though I was told that "I needed my sleep". A never ending feeling of dread rose in the pit of my stomach, I tried to push it down as much as possible but, it just wouldn't relent. So, I did the only rational thing that I could do, I snuck out of my room and called the Curtises house.

"Hello"? I heard a shaky voice on the other line who I identified as, "Darry"? I whispered mystified that Superman was crying, something was definitely wrong.

I heard footsteps come down the hallway but, to my surprise they ran right past me. "He needs urgent help"! Yelled one of the doctors running throughout the building. My eyes widened as I realized that they were running toward Steve's room. I don't know what came over me , but, disregarding the state I was in, I ran down the hallway, tears flooding from my eyes. He had to be okay...he just had to...  
**So what do you guys think? Remember to let me know down below :)!**


	13. The Day That Changed Everything

**Hey guys I AM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING BUT I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY...SO THIS FLASHBACK IS GOING TO START TO EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENS BETWEEN TIFFANY AND SODA, THERE WILL BE A SECOND PART! this is actually really good if I can say so myself and this literally took me forever to write so...please read it...enjoy and remember let me know what you think!**

*Last time*  
Darry's Pov  
How could I tell them? Was she really going to be here? She had done something unforgivable last time she was here...Soda was happy...but then she came and ruined everything. I took in a deep breath of air as I stared at the expecting faces of my family. Did I really have to tell them? Finally after a couple seconds of awkward silence I opened my mouth to at last deliver the dreadful news...

*Flashback*  
It was summer, and everyone seemed to be ecstatic with energy. In the small neighborhood where the Curtises resided, a flutter of activity spread throughout the small houses. From mowing one's lawn, to playing football in the front yard, almost everyone was outside on this fine day. It was the perfect temperature not too hot, not to cold, perfect temperature for lazying around outside-and that was just what twelve year old Soda was doing.

Laying at a perfect angle on the grassy front yard he could see the few clouds that stood still in the bright blue sky, while at the same time he could watch the neighborhood become alive with activity. He sighed as he felt himself relax into the earth- everything was perfect.

With a shrill bang, Soda heard the screen door close, he saw two figures emerge from the inside of the small, but sturdy, house. One was Tiffany Parker, who was the cousin of the Curtises, she came to visit every summer. With dark auburn locks, and cerulean eyes, Tiffany was quite a beauty-a envy of many others for her looks. The second figure was someone Soda knew very well, Naomi Hunter, she had been one of his good friends since the first grade. Naomi was pale and freckly, she had told Soda many times that she was sure of her Irish descent. Her green eyes with golden specks in them stood out from the majority of hazel colored eyes in Tulsa, and her long, knotty amber hair shined whenever the sun would hit it.

Naomi and Tiffany had become good friends over the summer and spent a majority of their time inside of the bustling Curtis house, which Soda never understood. He spent his days outside doing what, well, normal twelve year old boys did, adventuring.

On this fine day, Tiffany and Naomi just happened to be discussing what was probably the hot topic for their age group, going into Junior High. Naomi gushed about her new skirts and how everything was supposed to change as soon as you reached junior high. Tiffany just guffawed at Naomi's elaborate descriptions and agreed, the fact was that as soon as you hit junior high everything was supposed to be different. In Naomi and Tiffany's mind they were no longer care free children, they were going to junior high for goodness sake's!

When hearing their conversation Soda made a face and turned to away from them, what did they mean everything would change? Soda liked everything the way it was.

"Soda, Tiffany, Naomi, it's time for lunch!" Came the feminine voice of Mrs. Curtis, who stood at the door, one hand on her hip smiling at the exuberant children. "Oh, ma do I really have to, I'm not hungry!" "Plus me, Steve, and Mikey are going to the park!" Whined Soda, as he dragged himself from his spot right under the blazing sun. "Sodapop Curtis, you young man are going to eat your lunch, and then you may go, is that clear?" She asked using an ascertained tone, while glancing at her son with a stern look. Soda gulped and nodded, he knew that look and he had enough common sense to hold his tongue.

*20 minutes later*  
After gulping down his sandwich Soda raced to the door with all of his might, before bumping into something solid and small. That object gave out a sharp cry as "it" hit the floor. "Momma, Soda hit me"! Yelled Ponyboy who was now sprawled on the floor with an old worn book right next to him. He placidly looked at his book, then gasped, picked it up, and cradled it as if it were a child in his arms. "MOMMA HE MADE ME LOSE MY PAGE!", he hollered as if his fall didn't concern him at all. "Mommy I have to go!" Exclaimed Soda frantically-he didn't want to be late like last time. He didn't want them to start their adventure without him, so instead of helping his brother up, he ran out of the wide door, praying that he'd make it to the park in time.

Mike Smith and Steve Randle were already starting their elaborate game, they had already waited for Soda for five minutes! How much longer could they wait? They were just about to start digging their way to China in the sand box when they heard the loud slam of shoes against the pavement, and the loud, short breaths- both of the boys knew who had arrived.

"Come on Soda, were going to China!" Exclaimed Steve with an excited glimmer in his eyes as he held up a shovel that was about the size of him. "That's not possible!" Argued Soda-who was sure of this fact and smugly smiled. "It is to, my brother told me!" Proudly said Mike giving the boys a toothy smile. It was well known that Mike's brother was going into high school, so, therefore, he was always right. Determined to arrive at China by dusk, the boys set out digging, each had their own shovel and they determinly piled sand onto the grass.

*2 hours later*  
The sun had begun to set, and three, exhausted boys laid in the empty sand box. "This is a weird sand box, tomorrow we'll find another one and this time we'll get there!" Pronounced Mike-he was sure that his brilliant brother was right. The other two boys silently agreed and as they laid watching the sunset they realized just how late it was. "I better be getting home, my dad's gonna kill me!" Muttered Steve as he sprinted away from the boys, not having a second to spare. "Me too, my ma's probably worried sick!" Laughed Soda and then inquired. "Aren't you walking?" "Nah, my dad's picking me up, it's to far for me to walk!" Said Mike looking out into the sunset, a worried expression on his face. It was evident that he didn't want to be left alone in the dark park. "I'll wait with you!" Cheerfully said Soda.

The boys sat and talked about the things that they would do once they got to China. Mike said, he wanted to learn karate and of course eat lots of food. Soda said he wanted to get some books, Mike didn't understand. Soda explained that he wanted to get something for every member of his family, starting with Ponyboy- he still felt bad about tripping him.

The Curtises had never been on a family vacation, they never had enough money, in Soda's mind he could show his family how great China was. Then they could all go to China someday, together, as a family, Soda wanted to make them happy and erase their worries.

Suddenly, two bright lights were directed at the two boys, sitting on the grass surrounded by twilight. A slam was heard echoing through the darkness and a man emerged from the expensive looking car. "There you are Michael, I'm sorry I'm late, I was at a meeting." "Of course you were." Muttered Mike, getting up from the ground and glancing angrily at his feet. "What did you say?" Growled the man with chesnut locks and cobalt eyes, he looked like a carbon copy of his younger son, except of course older. When his eyes landed on Soda he sneered. Soda was wearing old, ripped up jeans, beat up sneakers, and a old leather jacket. That was one of Soda's favorite possessions, he only wore it on special occasions, like this.

As, Soda watched his friend being dragged to his car he heard a cold voice growl. "Now Michael, I thought we talked about this, I don't want you being friends with scum like him." Soda blinked, scum, who was he talking about, Steve? As, the mustang drove away from the desolate park, Soda sat in a cloud of confusion. Then he remembered, those cold eyes looking at him with hatred and malice, that's when it hit him. Mike's dad meant him, he was scum. 'I'm scum'. Repeated Soda in his head as a few tears slipped down his red cheeks.

Soda ran all the way home, and as he opened the door he ran past his whole family, that looked at him with worried faces. He ran all the way to his room that he shared with Ponyboy, plopped down on the bed, and just sobbed. Soda never felt different, but that night, it put everything in perspective for him, that was when everything started...  
**That took so much time! So what do you think? PLEASE let me know down below ...this flashback will continue.**

**Reviews:**

**Sixx.A.M.2016: Thanks and you'll find out soon enough :) I was wondering if you seriously like this story could you possibly favorite, cause I mean there's only one and yeah...sorry. I sincerely hope that you like this chapter it seriously took me a long time to write well let me know what you think!**


	14. Grease

**hey guys sorry for the wait... I was actually super busy I hope that you like this chapter :) I worked really hard on it so pleaaaassse comment and THIS IS THE LAST FLASHBACK CHAPTER if you want to know what happens to Soda next I may add some more flashback chapters later :) Thanks please comment/favorite...enjoy**  
*last time*  
Soda ran all the way home, and as he opened the door he ran past his whole family, that looked at him with worried faces. He ran all the way to his room that he shared with Ponyboy, plopped down on the bed, and just sobbed. Soda never felt different, but that night, it put everything in perspective for him, that was when everything started...

*Flashback*  
School, some are extremely excited for this get together and some absolutely dread it. Soda was ecstatic, he couldn't wait to see his friends and was literally jumping off of the walls the morning this ceremonious event came.

After the incident Soda hadn't seen Mike or Naomi for the remaining days of the hot, sticky summer. He had often tried to call them with an eager, giddy Two-Bit sitting next to him, but, Mike always had steady excuses to avoid adventures. Over the phone he sounded tense, and strange, but, Soda brushed off this occurrence and got ready to see his best friends in his brand new school.

Tiffany was often disappearing from the Curtises small home and didn't return until dusk, eyes gleaming and hair sparkling. Soda felt a constant jealousy of her, for he felt as if she was constantly with Naomi, who also avoided his calls. Instead of spending his summer adventuring with his friends he spent the remainder with Pony boy and Two- Bit. The boys lounged around the Curtises house and often played football with Ponyboy who often just sat on the sideline and read his huge collection of books. Soda and Two-bit would tease him for this, while Pony would cry and run off to tell Mama. At this the boys paled and ran after him pleading for him to stop crying and trying to do everything to cheer up the crying boy.

That morning, Soda decided to ignore his summer and move on, he planned to spend the remainder of his year with the people he trusted the most. Getting his old, worn green backpack on his shoulders he quickly tied his shoelaces and eagerly began to gulp down his breakfast.

"Eat slower or you'll swallow your tongue". Teased his mother who was washing dishes in the brightly colored kitchen, smiling at her young sons. "Na ah mama, that's not possible"! Exclaimed Soda feeling older by the minute at the prospect of going into Junior High. Suddenly, Pony boy burst into tears and pushed his hot breakfast away. "Mama"! He wailed hysterically. "I d0n't wanna swallow my tongue"! Marilyn Curtis smiled at her youngest son who was irrationally balling and holding his tongue. She briskly walked over to him, picked him up, and began to soothingly rock him back and forth. "Baby, it was just an expression". She whispered rocking him back and forth while he dribbled on her blue blouse.

She sang a soft, melodic song which was very familiar to Soda. Pony was named after the song and now was a glowing, happy child, laughing along to her sweet voice. ( watch?v=YJRDXAsGlL0 this is the actual song :) please listen). Soda continued shoving his food in his mouth and when hearing the loud, booming footsteps he quickly shoved half a piece of bread into his mouth and spoke. "I'm ready"! A deep laugh was heard resounding throughout the small house as a man with evident laughing lines, and blonde hair came into view. "I see sport, but you may want to put on some pants to school". He said in a tone coded with laughter as he pointed out his sons lack of trousers. Soda turned bright red and hurried up the stairs, he quickly picked up a pair of light blue jeans, threw them on, and hurried back down the stairs almost knocking down a dazed Darry who yelled an indignant,"hey"! Grabbing an apple and his school bag, Darry escaped the confines of his home and settled into the beat up car. His father joined him in a minute with a running Soda behind him, hair disheveled, bag wide open, and excited eyes.

The whole way to school Soda questioned Darry about Junior high, what it was like, what they had for lunch, and many more questions. Until a red-faced Darry exploded in Soda's face. "I don't know, find it out yourself"! Slumping back in his seat and pouting, Soda stared out of the window at the fast moving scenery. "Now Darry, don't give your brother a hard time, it's his first day and all". Exclaimed in a strict tone that made Darry shrink back from his father.

Soon they arrived at Soda's desired destination. Gazing at the school a dazed look appeared on the young boy's face, looking around he saw familiar brunette hair and quickly rushed out of the family car. "Mike"! He hollered, causing an array of students to look back, annoyed at him. Mike gave him a strange look, unlike any other, and kept walking, ignoring Sodapop completely. Soda stopped, shocked, bewildered by what had just happened.

"Still hanging out with that greaser trash I see"? Came a strong, masculine voice that belonged to Steven Smith, the brother of Mike. Now Steven was an eighth grader, the top of the food chain in junior high. He was also a jock and the quarterback, in other words, the star of the football team, all the girls fawned over him. What didn't he have?

With a smirk he walked over to Soda, his chiseled arms crossed and his expression smug. Soda backed up, his face red, a look of panic splattered on his face. Mike avoided Soda's gaze and kept his eyes on the ground, suddenly very fascinated by the laces on his shoes. Out of nowhere, Naomi and Tiffany walked by causing Steven to grab Tiffany's arm and pull her up front. "Tell him, how he can't even afford a new pair of pants, your cousin spilled all of your secrets to me". Soda's eyes widened and shot pleading gazes at Tiffany who averted her eyes. But, Tiffany had promised, they had a pact! Soda's mind raced at the speed of light, horrible thoughts and images filled his mind.

Before he came to his senses, a group of people had formed around him and were chanting. "Greaser"! In the blink of an eye, Soda felt something cold and sticky on his face. Putting his fingers up to his face he realized, that it was grease. "Don't ever go near my brother or his friends, you dirt"! Yelled Steven smoothing some more grease onto the poor boy's face.

Soda ran as fast as he could, hot tears spilling down his pale, grease clad cheeks. He ran all the way home and sat on the cold steps, knowing that no one was home. That was the day when everything changed...when Soda realized how harsh the actual world could be.  
**so any thoughts? come on guys you can tell me...but seriously spill your guts or favorite :) thanks**

**reviews:**

**Sixx.A.M.2016: ikr! I feel absolutely horrible for him and this chapters much worse, but things do get better no worries! And I would love to give Soda a bear hug ;).**


End file.
